Moonlight Twins
by BVBbridemaid
Summary: When the Moonlight twin move in with their Aunt who lives in White Chapel after their parents are killed by vampire and they get turned and run into the MBAV gang OC Ethan OC possible. I'm the Anna OC!
1. Chapter 1

Music blared throughout White Chapel High.

Follow the morning star, A light when darkness fell  
The passion left unholy, now you find yourself,  
We have nowhere to go, no one to wish us well,  
A cry to find our home, our stories they will tell

We're bored to death in heaven  
And down alone in hell  
We only want to be ourselves

We scream (We scream) we shout (We shout)  
We are the fallen angels  
We scream (We scream)  
We shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-ohh,

Jesse Jones walked towards the music. When he finally found the source of the music he smiled. On stage were 2 girls. One was on an electric guitar and was singing. This girl has long beautiful dirty blonde hair with a red streak though it. The blonde had piercing blue eyes. She was wearing skull earrings with knifes coming out of them and had a black choker neckless on. The blonde was in purple ripped pants and spikily boots to match. She also wore a tank top with spikes on the straps and skull hands showing the Rock On gesture.

The girl behind her had long shinny black hair and was playing the drums. From what Jesse could tell she was wearing almost the same thing except her tank top had skulls on it instead of hands and her pants were black. Her left ear was covered in earrings and she had a nose and lip piercing as well. She also had to black leather gloves on her hand. While the blonde had piercing blue eyes the black haired girl had dull icy eyes.

"That was great! We got Fallen Angles down!" The black hair girl said when they finished the song.

"We still have some time left wanna practice In the End?" The blonde asked.

"Cool!"

In the end  
As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)  
Who will tell the story of your life?

In the end  
As my soul's laid to rest  
What is left of my body  
Or am I just a shell?  
And I have fought  
And with flesh and blood I commanded an army  
Through it all I have given my home for a moment of glory  
(I gave it all)

In the end  
As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)  
Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh)  
And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)  
Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid  
I'm not afraid to die.

I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid to die

Born a saint  
Though with every sin I still wanna be holy  
I will live again  
Who we are  
Isn't how we live we are more than our bodies  
If I fall I will rise back up and relive my glory

Jesse smiled again he was gonna change those girl into vampires. But little did he know the Moonlight twins were already vampires

A few week earlier

"I don't like it here." Anna Moonlight said to her twin sister Dawn.

"Oh come on its not that bad. Besides this is where Aunt Tori lives." Dawn told her sister.

"But White Chapels so boring!" Anna whined.

"Anna we have been here for one day!" Dawn told her as the walked deeper into the woods.

"Alright I'll give White Chapel a chance." Anna said as she stopped her blonde twin from walking by putting an arm in front of her. Dawn looked curiously at her black haired twin. Anna pointed to the right were two late nigh walkers. The girls grinned and used vampire speed to run over to them. They sank their fangs into their victims necks sucking them dry.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawns POV

My alarm blared in my ear. I groaned and rolled over to turn it off. Even though I'm a vampire I still need some sleep and Anna and I didn't get home til' 2 in the morning.

"Anna get up!" I called to my twin from across the room. Anna just groaned and rolled over.

"Anna!" I yelled. Another groan. I stood up and used vampire speed over to her bed. I then grabbed my guitar from its spot on the floor. I plugged it in and turned the volume all the way up. I struck my hand over the cords. A sour note come out of the amp. Anna jumped out of the bed.

"Hey what was that for?!" Anna screeched.

"You wouldn't get out of bed. We're gonna be late for school. On our first day I might add." I said as I started to get dressed. I put on my blue ripped pants and my 'Nightwing' shirt. I slipped on my black boots. I slipped on my dark purple leather jacket. I started to put some cherry red lip stick on when Anna walked over to me. She was in her Batman shirt, pants and shoes.

"Do we have to go to school?" Anna asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yes Anna we have to go. You know I bet you might met your dream guy today." I told Anna as I started to walk downstairs. Anna followed me.

"Good morning girls." Our Aunt Tori greeted.

"Morning Aunt Tori." We both greeted.

"I made pancakes." Aunt Tori said. She didn't know that Anna and I were vampires or that our parent were killed by vampires.

"We are actually running late, we better go, don't want to be late on our first day. Come on Anna." I grabbed Anna's arm and tugged her out the door. I grabbed our class lists.

"We don't have a class together until 3rd period." I told Anna.

"Ok. What class don't we have together?" Anna asked.

"Math and science. We have social studies, English, gym, and then some encore classes." I told her. We then used vampire speed to get to school. Before we went our separate ways I grabbed Anna's arm.

"Don't cause any trouble." Anna yanked her arm away and smiled. "No promises."  
I rolled my eyes and started to walk to my first class. I walked in just as the bell rang.  
The teacher was sitting at his chair. "You must be our new student." He said. I nodded and walked all the way into the class room.

"I'm Dawn Moonlight." I said.

"Well Dawn Moonlight I'm your math teacher Mr. Green." Mr. Green said. "Erica raise your hand." A blonde girl raised her hand, there was an empty seat to her right and next to that was a guy with brown hair and eyes. Man he's cute! I thought. I started to walk over to my new desk. I set my books under my desk and turned towards Erica. She was wearing a 'Three Days Grace' shirt and dark jeans with boots. Erica also had on a red leather jacket.

"You're a fan of 'Three Days Grace'?" I asked.

"There the best! I also love 'Black Veil Brides'." Erica told me.

"No way! Those are my favorite bands!" I told Erica excitedly. Erica looked at my shirt and smiled wider.

"I love NightWing!" Erica told me.

"It's official we have to be best friends." I said.

"Totally!" Erica told me.

"All right class today we will be starting chapter 3. Get out a fresh piece of paper and we'll start." Mr. Green said. Class was super easy. I'm a math wiz. Mr. Green assigned us one page of homework. I started to work on it when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned my head and saw the brown eyed boy.

"I'm Ethan." He said as he stuck his hand out. I grabbed his hand and gasped. I suddenly saw a flash of light. I then saw Ethan with his eyes glowing white. I saw another flash of white then Erica with fangs. Another flash. A blonde boy with fangs. Another flash. A brunette chick with fangs. Another flash. A brunette boy with some old leather book in his hand then a flash came out of his other hand. Another flash. A black haired teen smirked and showed his fangs. I came back with a jolt.

"What just happened?" I wondered out load as I rubbed my head. Ethan sat down next to me and leaned in close to me.

"You're a vampire?" Ethan whispered. I nodded.

"Do you know what just happened?" I asked.

"You had a vision. You must be a seer." Ethan whispered.

"A what?" I asked.

"A seer, you get vision when you touch something or someone supernatural. I'm a seer. What did you see?" Ethan asked me.

"I saw you having a vision I guess, Erica showing fangs. She's a vampire?" I asked. Ethan nodded so I continued. "I saw some blonde boy showing fangs, a brunette chick with fangs, a brunette boy with some old leather book in his hand then a flash came out of his other hand, a black haired teen smirked and showed his fangs. Who are those people?" I asked.

"Well the blonde boy is Rory he's a vampire, the brunette chick is Sarah she's a fledgling, the brunette boy is Benny he's a spell master, and I think the black haired guy is Jesse he's a 200 plus year old vampire." Ethan explained. Just then Erica looked over at us.

"What are you guys talking about?" Erica asked.

"Dawn's a seer and a vampire. Plus she knows about all of us even Jesse." Ethan explained.

"You're a vampire? Cool!" Erica exclaimed the last part. Just then the bell rang. I grabbed my books and started to the door with Erica and Ethan behind me.

"I gotta go find my sister. Hopefully she didn't cause any trouble." I told then as I headed to our lockers.

"Is she a vampire too?" Erica asked I nodded. Just then I looked at my locker. Standing there was Anna with some guy. He had black straight hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a 'Blood on the Dance Floor' shirt, black pants with chains and black shoes. He also had two piercings on his bottom lip, one of his left eyebrow, and a small hoop on his left ear. I could barely make out the belt he was wearing it had fake bullets on them.

"Uh, whose this?" I asked Anna.

"This is my new boyfriend, Blake Goodman." Anna told me.


End file.
